Maybe You're not My Destiny
by Yumeno Ranmaru
Summary: I should be running But, you keep me coming for you/ "Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku? "/ Aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain/
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe you're not my Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_Chara : SasuSaku_

_._

_Untuk Sementara Romance_

_._

_._

_._

Kisah ini dimulai saat aku pertama kali bekerja di Uchiha.corp yang merupakan perusahaan yang sedang berkembang pesat di bidang elektronik. Namun, bukan tentang pekerjaan yang akan ku ceritakan. Yang akan aku ceritakan adalah kisahku dengan pemimpin di Uchiha.corp.

Ah, hampir terlupakan. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku lulusan dari Universitas Tokyo dan mulai bekerja di Uchiha.corp ini sebagai asisten pribadi pemilik perusahaan besar ini. Pemilik Uchiha.corp ini memiliki nama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia masih terlihat muda namun jika kalian ingin tahu dia sudah kepala tiga. Dia sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita keturunan Uzumaki dan memiliki satu orang anak. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena aku adalah asisten nya.

Disinilah kisahnya di mulai. Malam itu aku lembur di kantor hingga larut malam karena tumpukan tugas yang Sasuke-san berikan seenaknya padaku. Sehingga aku harus lembur dan pulang larut seperti ini.

Mana taksi yang sedari tadi kutunggu tidak kunjung datang. Aku mulai menghela nafas dengan berat. Ini di sisi jalan, akan sangat bahaya jika aku ditemukan oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tidak lama, sebuah mobil hitam yang kelihatan mewah berhenti tepat di depanku. Kaca mobilnya membuka dan menampilkan pria itu. Iya, dia Sasuke-san dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam dan gaya yang sederhana. Hampir tidak terlihat bahwa ia sudah memiliki anak dan istri.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke-san yang melihat ke arahku.

"Aku sedang menunggu taksi. Gara-gara dirimu aku harus pulang larut malam" Ucapku setengah cemberut. Karena dia sudah marah-marah padaku secara tidak jelas tadi pagi. Ah, lupakan itu.

"Ayo, ikut denganku. Aku akan antarkan sampai rumahmu" Ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan atasanku sendiri, Sasuke-san" Ucapku yang memasang senyuman. Aku menolak karena aku tidak ingin merepotkannya.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Kau tidak ingin menjadi korban pemerkosaan di daerah sini, kan?" Ucapnya yang menyeringai. Membuat ku sedikit merinding.

"Jangan menakutiku seperti itu, Sasuke-san" Ucapku yang memperkuat pegangan pada buku yang kupegang saat ini.

"Ya, kalau begitu kau harus ikut dengan ku agar kau aman sampai ke rumah" Aku lihat dia tersenyum dengan tulusnya.

"Baiklah... " Akupun menyerah dan membuka pintu mobil yang belakang.

"Mengapa kau buka pintu yang belakang?" Tanyanya dan aku menatap dengan penuh tanya.

Dia keluar dari mobilnya. Menutup pintu belakang mobil dan menarikmu untuk duduk di depan, tepat di sampingnya. Dia kembali memasuki mobil dan mulai mengendarainya. Aku sendiri hanya bisa terdiam saat itu. Sangat tidak enak untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan kami hanya saling terdiam. Aku dengan lamunanku dan dia fokus dalam mengendarai mobilnya. Aku masih memikirkan, bagaimana ia bisa memberiku tumpangan semudah ini? Biasanya setiap pagi ia hanya bisa memberi semprotan pedas dari mulutnya tanpa memikirkan perasaanku.

"Sakura?" Panggilnya, membuatku menolehkan kepalaku padanya.

"Ya, Sasuke-san?" Jawabku tanpa pikir panjang. Aku melihatnya dari samping. Ternyata dia cukup tampan juga. Ish, Sakura jangan berpikir seperti itu. Dia itu sudah memiliki istri.

"Hari sabtu ini apa kau ada acara?" Tanyanya yang membuat ku bingung.

"Ah, tidak ada. Memang ada apa, Sasuke-san?" Aku kembali bertanya padanya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Apa kau mau?" Dia kembali bertanya. Aku termenung. Dia mengajakku makan malam? Ada apa ini? Apa yang tengah merasuki pikirannya? Aku terus terus terdiam.

"Oi, Sakura?" Aku pun menoleh saat dia menegurku. Kemudian, yang aku lihat dia masih fokus pada jalanan.

"Iya, Sasuke-san?" Jawabku. Orang ini kadang mengesalkan juga. Kadang aku ingin menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

"Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, Sasuke-san. Bukankah sangat tidak pantas jika aku makan malam bersama mu sebagai atasanku?" Ucapku.

"Ini bukan makan malam kita sendiri. Tapi, aku ada klien yang harus ditemui"

"He, klien? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kan nya padaku?! " Aku setengah emosi juga saat dia memberitahu sekarang.

"Justru sekarang aku memberitahu mu. Karena dia teman lamaku, jadi yang bisa dia hubungi adalah aku bukan ke asisten ku" Jelasnya yang masih tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pasti ikut makan malam itu" Ucapku karena aku tetap harus menjalankan tugasku sebagai asistennya.

Dia menghentikan mobilnya saat berada di perempatan lampu merah. Lalu, ia melihat kearah ku.

"Rumahmu ke arah mana? " Tanyanya.

"Ah, rumahku tinggal lurus saja dari perempatan ini" Ucapku yang memasang senyuman.

"Berarti arah kita sama" Ucapnya yang membuatku bingung. Apakah rumahnya dekat dengan ku?

"Memang rumahmu di mana, Sasuke-san? " Tanyaku tiba-tiba saja. Karena aku penasaran apa yang ia maksud.

"Di mansion Uchiha" Ucapnya yang kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Eh, mansion besar itu? " Tanyaku. Karena lima rumah dari rumahku ada sebuah mansion besar dan aku sendiri tidak tahu jika itu adalah rumahnya.

"Ya, mansion yang itu. Memang rumahmu di mana? " Tanyanya karena aku baru sadar kami sudah tiba di daerah rumahku.

"Ah, rumahku yang kecil itu" Ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah sederhana dengan cat warna putih di depan.

Dia pun menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumahku. Aku membuka pintu mobil itu dan keluar dari mobilnya.Namun, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Aku pun memandangnya lewat jendela mobil.

"Sasuke-san, kenapa kau tadi bisa ada disana dan mengantarku? Bukankah kau sudah pulang sedari sore?" Tanyaku yang membuatnya melihat ke arahku.

"Ah, tadi aku habis ke rumahnya Kakashi-san. Dia sakit dan aku tadi menjenguknya" Jelasnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Begitu rupanya. Apa Kakashi-san sudah membaik keadaan nya? " Tanyaku. Karena yang ku tahu dia memang sedang terkena sakit minggu ini.

"Dia sudah baikan" Ucapnya yang sudah mulai menghidupkan kembali mobilnya.

"Ah, syukurlah. Oya, Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya" Ucapku dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Sakura" Ucapnya yang tersenyum tipis dan aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Dia melajukan kembali mobilnya dan dapat aku lihat mobilnya itu memasuki mansion besar yang tidak jauh dari rumahku itu. Astaga, berarti memang benar itu adalah rumahnya. Setelah melihat hal itu aku langsung memasuki rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~to be Continue~

_Hai, semuanya ~~~__Balik lagi nih_

_Maaf buat sebelumnya, fic Anata Dake belum dilanjut...karena kesalahan teknis,membuat file nya ilang huwwaaa_

_Semoga buat fic kali ini bisa terus lanjut hingga akhir, meski aku sibuk dengan tugas yang menumpuk..._

_Maaf juga bila banyak typo dan kesalahan penempatan kata atau apalah kalian bisa nilai sendiri...mau dibilang ceritanya jelek juga tak apa hehe_

_Oke,terakhir... Ada yang mau lanjut fic **Anata Dake**?_

_Jika ada,akan kulanjut karena jalan cerita nya masih dapat kuingat..._

_See you next time _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_._

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

_don't like don't read_

_._

_._

Malam minggu ini aku harus bersiap siap untuk acara makan malam. Jika saja bukan berhubungan dengan klien, aku mungkin sudah menolak ajakan ini. Tadi sore dia bilang akan menjemputku di depan rumah dan sekarang aku tengah menunggunya.

Sudah setengah jam aku berdiri di depan rumah, namun orang dengan rambut pantat ayam ini tidak kunjung datang juga. Malam ini aku memakai pakaian formal biasa yaitu jas untuk perempuan. Karena aku tahu ini akan menjadi pertemuan formal dengan klien.

Aku menghela nafas ketika mobilnya datang dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melihat ke arahku. Aku sendiri hanya terdiam saat ia memandangi ku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kenapa kau pakai pakaian formal itu?" Tanyanya yang membuatku bingung.

"Ano... Kita kan akan bertemu dengan klien mu. Jadi, aku harus memakai pakaian formal ini agar terlihat sopan" Jelasku yang meremas ujung kaskusberita sendiri.

"Padahal kau tidak perlu memakainya" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Maunya apa sih? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, aku harus ganti pakaian?" Tanyaku dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. Apa dia harus selalu seenak jidatnya seperti ini? Tidak mungkin, kan.

"Haaah... Sudahlah. Cepat masuk. Lagipula kita sudah agak terlambat dari jadwalnya" Ucapnya yang terdengar kesal. Mungkin dia memang kesal. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak peduli. Toh, aku berpakaian formal begini juga agar dia tidak malu.

Tidak lama, kami sampai di restoran yang lumayan berkelas. Mungkin restoran ini tidak akan cocok untukku yang berasal dari orang orang sederhana.

Dia berjalan di depan ku dengan santainya. Kami memasuki restoran itu dan dapat aku lihat, rupanya dia sudah memesan kursi. Sekarang, kami duduk berhadapan dan berkutat pada ponsel masing-masing. Saat itu klien masih belum datang, mungkin dia agak terlambat.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Belum, Sasuke-san" Ucapku yang tersenyum.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku pasankan" Ucapnya lagi yang membuat ku cukup tidak enak hati padanya. Beberapa hari ini dia selalu bersikap baik padaku.

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke-san" Aku menggeleng kan kepalaku. Karena aku tidak ingin merepotkannya.

"Kau bilang, kau belum makan. Jadi, pesan saja" Ucapnya yang tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, aku sedang tidak ada uang. Jadi, tidak perlu. Lagipula, kau juga akan ada pertemuan 'kan? Akan sangat mengganggu jika aku makan, Sasuke-san" Jelasku yang tersenyum padanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun aku belum makan aku sangat tidak ingin merepotkan atasanku ini. Walaupun dia sering memberikan ku ceramah di pagi hari. Namun, dia tetaplah orang yang baik.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. Jika kau sakit, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengatur jadwalku lagi" Tidak terasa dia menyentuh tangan kananku. Mungkin sekarang wajahku mulai terlihat memerah. Aku tidak ingin menyinggung nya dengan secara tiba-tiba menarik tanganku sendiri.

"Ah, aku tidak akan sakit, Sasuke-san. Setelah pertempuan kau dengan klien, aku akan langsung makan" Ucapku dengan terkekeh dan perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Kau harus makan sekarang" Ucapnya yang sekarang malah menggenggam tanganku. Tidak, wajahku akan sangat memerah jika begini jadinya.

"Ta-tapi... "

"Aku yang akan membayarnya. Oke? " Ucapnya yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya.

Oh ayolah, Sakura. Jangan sampai kau terbawa perasaan olehnya. Ingat dia sudah memiliki wanita lain di hidupnya. Perasaan ku makin berkecamuk saat ia menatap ku.

"Ba-baiklah, jika kau memaksa" Ucapku yang menganggukkan kepala.

Aku bernafas lega saat dia akhirnya melepaskan genggaman nya dari tanganku. Aku lihat dia memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan. Namun, yang dapat aku dengar adalah dia juga memesan makanan untuknya.

"Nah, kita tinggal menunggu" Ucapnya setelah memesan makanan tadi.

Drrt... Drrt.. .

Aku lihat ponsel Sasuke-san bergetar. Ia memang meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja jadi aku pun dapat melihatnya. Sepertinya panggilan masuk, karena dia langsung mengangkatnya nya. Aku dapat lihat dia memasang raut muka yang serius dan agak menyesal setelah nya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-san? " Tanyaku setelah ia menutup telepon nya.

"Temanku rupanya tidak bisa datang malam ini" Ucapnya dengan menghela nafas berat. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat nya begitu kecewa begitu.

"Ah, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, kita bisa lebih cepat untuk pulang" Aku hanya ingin berusaha untuk memenangkan nya.

"Iya. Tapi, kita makan dulu" Ucapnya yang membuat ku sedikit terperanjat kaget. Namun, aku menyembunyikan nya.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa" Aku pun hanya bisa terkekeh dan dia pun tersenyum saat melihat tingkah konyol ku ini.

Kami makan bersama setelah makanan yang dipesan datang. Aku lihat dia makan dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan teman yang sebagai klien nya itu. Oh, ayolah kenapa aku malah terus memandangi nya? Aku kembali fokus pada acara makanku.

"Maaf, jadinya kita hanya makan malam bersama seperti ini" Ucapnya. Aku terdiam. Baru kali ini aku mendengar dia meminta maaf padaku. Apa yang sedang merasuki nya kali ini?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-san" Ucapku dengan tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa terkejut ku.

Selanjutnya, hanya suara dentingan sendok pada piring yang dapat kudengar. Makanan habis aku pun langsung meminum air yang sudah disediakan.

"Sakura? " Panggilnya. Aku menoleh padanya. Rupanya dia tengah memandang ku.

"Aku menyukai mu"

"Uhuk" Ah, sial. Aku malah tersedak. Sebentar, dia menyukaiku? Eh, yang benar saja? Aku berkutat pada pikiranku dengan setengah terkejut.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku? " Tanyanya lagi. Dan ini lebih dari dugaanku. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku meminum air untuk memenangkan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apakah ini tidak terlalu jauh?

"Sasuke-san... " Panggilku. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Mata kami bertemu dan saling memandang. Aku pun menyukai nya tapi bukan berarti harus begini jadinya, kan? Karena dibalik semua ini dia sudah memiliki orang lain dalam hidupnya dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan itu.

"Kau sudah memiliki Karin-san. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi kekasihmu" Jelasku dengan tenang. Ia pasti kecewa, aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin sampai merusak hubungan orang lain.

"Semua nya bisa aku atur. Kau tidak perlu takut" Ucapnya dengan tenang dan tersenyum padaku. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan menatap ku. Jujur sekarang ini aku merasa takut saat menatap nya. Dia sungguh berbeda.

"Sejak kau menjadi asisten ku, bukan berarti aku tidak pernah memperhatikan mu. Aku selalu ingin di dekatmu" Aku lihat matanya menunjukkan sebuah ketulusan. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang perusak dalam hubungan orang lain.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan mu dengan istri mu sendiri, Sasuke-san" Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kita bisa merahasiakan hubungan kita ini tanpa diketahui siapapun, Sakura. Kau tenang saja. Selama tidak ada yang mengetahui nya, ini akan baik-baik saja" Dia mengusap tanganku dengan lembut. Oh, ayolah aku tidak ingin terbawa suasana seperti ini. Aku harus menolak nya.

"Biarkan aku memikirkan nya lagi, Sasuke-san" Pintaku dengan segenap keberanian yang kupunya. Dia melepaskan tanganku dan menatap ku dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti belum siap dengan keadaan seperti ini" Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Rupanya dia tahu aku belum siap dengan hal seperti ini.

Malam itu, setelah kejadian tersebut aku diantara kan olehnya sampai depan rumah. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan dia pun hanya tersenyum saat kembali mengendarai mobil nya menuju rumah.

.

.

.

~ to be continue~

.

.

.

_Hai hai_

_Kembali lagi bareng aku_

_Maaf maaf kalo banyak typo, kadang itu bisa jadi kebiasaan _

_Makasih buat _**Bucin is fun **_dan _**Crow on the wire** _yang udah review di chap 1_

_Bingung juga ngelanjutin fict kalo gak ada yang review..._

_Jadi, **Arigatou Gozaimasu**_

_Buat fict __**Anata Dake, **mungkin akan dilanjut minggu depan_

_Aku tidak menjanjikan, tapi ya semoga bisa ke upload minggu depan_

_See you next time_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

.

_don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_._

Pagi itu aku duduk di tempat kerja ku yang berada di depan ruang kerja Sasuke-san. Dari jauh aku lihat seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjangnya dan berkacamata tengah berjalan menuju kemari. Cara berjalan nya pun dapat dilihat sangat tidak santai untuk seorang wanita. Dia berhenti tepat di depan meja kerjaku.

"Apa Sasuke ada? " Tanyanya dengan sorot mata mengancam. Membuat ku sedikit takut untuk menjawab nya.

"Ada di dalam, Karin-san" Ucapku dengan sedikit ketakutan. Sepertinya saat ini dia tengah ada masalah.

Aku lihat dia memasuki ruang Sasuke-san dan menutup pintu itu dengan sedikit dibanting. Wanita itu adalah Karin-san, istri Sasuke-san yang mempunyai butik terkenal di kota ini.

Sebenarnya aku sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan nya dan dapat simpulkan dia adalah orang yang baik. Namun berbeda jika sedang ada masalah, dia akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan seperti tadi.

"Sakura? "

Panggilan itu mengagetkan ku dan dapat aku lihat dihadapanku sekarang ada Kakashi-san. Dia adalah wakil direktur di perusahaan ini.

Dia berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjaku dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Minggu kemarin dia sakit dan tidak bisa hadir. Jadi, untuk sementara aku yang disuruh Sasuke-san untuk menggantikan nya minggu kemarin.

"Ah, iya, Kakashi-san? " Ucapku dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apa Sasuke ada di ruangan nya? " Tanyanya yang membuat ku sedikit bingung juga untuk menjawabnya.

"Ano... Ada. Tapi, tadi Karin-san baru saja memasuki ruangannya dan seperti nya untuk sekarang sedang tidak bisa diganggu" Jelasku.

Dia menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti. Setiap ada Karin-san kesini dia selalu mengerti apa yang tengah menimpa Sasuke-san.

Bruk!!

Terdengar sebuah suara yang mengenai pintu dari dalam ruangan Sasuke-san. Aku dan Kakashi-san sama-sama memandang ke arah pintu dan saling memandang. Aku tidak ingin berpikiran buruk, tapi aku takut ada apa-apa di dalam sana.

"Kakashi-san, bisa kau cek ke dalam sana? " Tanyaku dengan memandang khawatir ke arah Kakashi-san. Aku lihat dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa di dalam sana" Ucapku lagi dengan setengah memaksa. Suara dari pintu tadi menandakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam ruangan Sasuke-san.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar cerewet" Ucapnya yang membuatku nyengir kuda.

Kakashi-san melangkah menuju pintu ruangan itu dan mengetuk nya. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak beberapa lama, pintu itu dibuka dengan agak kasar dari dalam. Dengan wajah yang cemberut Karin-san menatap Kakashi-san.

"Jangan ganggu dulu. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan atasanmu" Ucapnya yang mendapat anggukkan dari Kakashi-san dan langsung menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan kasarnya.

Kakashi-san hanya berdiri dengan tenang dan berbalik melangkah ke arahku. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak akan tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana. Aku pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang hampir tiba dan aku masih belum melihat Karin-san keluar dari ruangan Sasuke-san. Maklum ruangan itu kedap suara, jadi aku tidak akan dapat mendengar apapun dari dalam kecuali ada sebuah benturan seperti tadi pagi.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Karin-san keluar dari sana. Masih sama, yaitu dengan wajah yang agak ditekuk. Mungkin dia masih kesal pada masalah nya dengan Sasuke-san.

"Selamat siang, Karin-san" Ucapku yang tersenyum agar dia juga ikut tersenyum. Dia hanya tersenyum sekilas dan berdiri di depan meja kerjaku.

"Sakura... " Panggilnya. Aku pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"Tolong awasi suamiku. Dengan siapa dia keluar dan jalan baik pagi, sore maupun malam" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Ano... Kalau malam, Sasuke-san pasti pulang ke rumah, Karin-san" Jelasku dengan terkekeh. Aku juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, iya. Tapi kemarin malam dia keluar dari rumah, waktu hari sabtu malam" Ucapnya.

Deg!

Itu kan waktu Sasuke-san menjemputku. Bisa mati aku jika Karin-san salah faham soal itu. Wanita di hadapanmu ini lumayan sangar untuk seorang Ibu rumah tangga.

"Ah, itu. Dia menemui klien, dia pergi bersamaku untuk membicarakan bisnis dengan klien. Jadi, Karin-san tidak perlu khawatir" Jelasku dan menyambung nya dengan senyuman di wajahku.

"Baiklah. Laporkan jika dia pergi bersama seorang wanita jalang" Ucapnya. Aku pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala ku.

Dia pergi berjalan dengan gontai nya tanpa mengetahui keringat dingin banyak keluar di pelipis ku. Berbagai masalah rupanya sudah menungguku jika aku menerima tawaran Sasuke-san. Apalagi jika aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Lebih tepatnya, kekasih gelapnya. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan orang lain. Meskipun yang menginginkan itu adalah Sasuke-san sekalipun.

"Kau sedang melamunkan a_"

"Kyaaa!!! " Aku menjerit saat melihat nya sudah ada di samping ku. Iya, dia Sasuke-san. Tanpa ku ketahui dia sudah ada di samping ku dan itu cukup membuatku terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menjerit, bodoh? " Tanya nya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku hanya kaget, kau sudah ada disitu tanpa aku tahu" Ucapku yang sudah bisa menenangkan diri.

"Ah, iya. Waktunya untukmu makan siang, Sasuke-san" Aku hanya memasang senyum tiga jariku ke arahnya. Dia pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo, kita makan siang" Dia menarik tanganku untuk terdiri. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti nya sebagai asisten. Betapa menyedihkan nya aku.

.

.

.

~to be continue~

.

.

.

_Hai hai_

_Uh,udah chap 3 nih_

_Buat _**Bucin is fun **_makasih lho buat sarannya._

_Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa fict yang belum ku upload gara gara banyak tugas dan waktu luang yang begitu sedikit hehe_

_Aku akan terus semangat menulis._

_Maaf kalau banyak typo_ _dan juga chap sekarang agak pendek, intinya biasa waktu luang yang sedikit_

_Setidaknya aku mencoba meluangkan waktu huwwaaa_

_Ah, sudahlah_

_See you next time_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

_don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_._

Dia makan dengan tenangnya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Seorang pimpinan perusahaan memang berbeda. Dia memiliki pesona tersendiri. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan ini? Aku malah memandangi nya setelah selesai dengan makananku.

Aku selalu nyaman saat berbincang dengannya, kadang dia juga selalu berbuat baik padaku. Namun, jika aku mengingat dia sudah mempunyai seorang istri. Ah, lupakan perasaan itu. Biarkan perasaan itu menjadi perasaan mengagumi nya saja, Sakura.

"Sakura? " Panggilnya yang membuatku sadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah, iya, Sasuke-san? " Ucapku yang tersenyum padanya. Ya, agar dia tidak sadar aku tadi sedang melamunkan nya.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa? " Pertanyaan itu malah membuat ku terdiam. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh dan menggaruk kelapa ku yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Sasuke-san" Aku lihat dia merapikan bekas makan nya. Aku kembali duduk seperti biasa saat ia kembali menatap ku.

"Kau berbohong" Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak melamunkan apapun" Aku memasang senyuman andalan ku.

Dia meminum es yang sudah ia pesan dan memeriksa ponselnya. Apa dia mencuekanku? Ah, apa peduliku. Tapi, aku ingin dia berbicara lagi dengan ku. Sakura, kau harus sadar siapa dia. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk ponselku diatas meja saat pemikiran itu melintas.

"Bagaimana? " Tanyanya yang cukup membuat ku bingung.

"Bagaimana apanya? " Tanyaku balik. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Tawaran waktu sabtu malam" Ucapnya yang sudah cukup membuat ku mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Di lain pihak aku juga suka padanya, tapi sisi lain juga berkata aku tidak boleh bersama nya.

"Mungkin untuk sekarang, kita berteman dulu saja. Sasuke-san tahu sendiri bahwa Sasuke-san adalah atasanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana" Ucapku yang tersenyum padanya.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini satu satunya cara agar dia tidak berharap padaku. Aku juga menyukai nya, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menjadi kekasihnya, kan? Lagipula dia juga sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Toh, jika aku menerima nya itu malah akan membuat ku terjun ke masalah yang sangat rumit.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita hanya perlu merahasiakan nya. Maka semuanya akan baik baik saja" Ucapnya lagi. Ah, dia mengatakan hal itu lagi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi_"

Jari telunjuk nya menutupi bibirku untuk berbicara dan aku hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tersenyum dan kembali menurunkan jarinya.

"Kita jangan dulu membahas nya sekarang" Ucapnya yang menatapku dan kembali meminum es nya. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala ku.

Dia melihat arloji di tangannya dan menatapku. Aku pun mengecek arloji ku. Ternyata ini sudah waktunya untuk kembali bekerja. Aku berdiri dan merapikan bekas makanku. Dia melakukan hal yang sama. Setelahnya kami kembali berjalan menuju tempat kerja. Aku hanya bisa mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Malam minggu ini kita makan malam lagi" Ucapnya saat akan memasuki ruangannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-san. Ada_"

"Tidak ada penolakan" Ucapnya yang menatapku dengan tajam dan mengancam. Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ba-baiklah" Ucapku yang menganggukkan kepala. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia menatapku dengan tajam. Aku sangat takut jika dia sudah begini.

"Anak pintar" Setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung memasuki ruangannya.

Apa? Sabtu ini aku harus makan malam lagi bersamanya? Dan aku malah meng iya kan nya. Ayolah, Sakura hal apa yang merasuki pikiranmu. Aku berada dalam bahaya. Aku harus mencari solusinya nanti. Ya, aku harus melakukan nya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku termenung memikirkan hari sabtu nanti aku harus bagaimana. Ya, aku hanya perlu menolaknya tapi melihat tatapannya tadi, membuat ku merasa takut akan dirinya. Argh, kenapa aku bisa begini? Seseorang tolong aku. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku terkejut saat mendengar itu. Saat aku mendongakkan kepala, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke-san. Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-san" Ucapku dengan senyuman yang aku pasang.

"Atau kau sedang memikirkan makan malam nanti?" Tebaknya dengan senyuman jahil yang ia pasang di wajahnya. Sungguh itu membuatku kesal.

"Ti-tidak" Aku terbata. Sungguh aku selalu merasa kesal saat melihat senyuman jahilnya itu.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Sakura" Dia memegang daguku dengan gemasnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Sasuke-san" Ucapku yang melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau ini. Malu malu"

Tidak. Mungkin sekarang perempatan di dahulu sudah banyak saking kesalnya dengan pria di hadapanmu ini. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bukan malu. Tapi kita ada di kantor. Jika mereka melihatmu begini, reputasi ku juga yang hancur, bodoh" Ucapku yang menekankan kata 'bodoh' itu.

Apa yang kita lihat sekarang? Dia malah tertawa dengan santainya. Ah, ingin rasanya menutup mulut pria ini dengan tanganku, jika saja dia bukan atasanku.

"Sasuke-san... " Bisikku. Ia mengerti dengan ekspresi ku ini dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Iya, iya, Sakura. Jadi, kau tetap harus makan malam denganku. Jangan jadikan beban, karena aku juga tidak akan macam-macam padamu" Ia tersenyum dengan mudahnya.

"Kau yakin? "

"Tentu saja" ucapnya yang langsung pergi memasuki ruangannya.

.

.

.

Ya, hari terasa begitu cepat ketika aku ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Malam nanti aku harus pergi makan malam dengan atasanku sendiri. Jika diketahui oleh orang lain, maka hal ini akan menjadi masalah besar bagiku.

Tidaaaak!!!

Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat berada di meja kerja. Lagipula semua yang ditugaskan Sasuke-san sudah aku selesaikan.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

Aku terkejut dengan suara itu. Aku langsung mendongakkan kepala ku dan melihat siapa yang tadi bertanya. Ah, ternyata Kakashi-san.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-san" Ucapku dan aku hanya bisa bernapas lega.

"Kau berbohong" Ucapnya yang menaruh setumpuk kertas di atas mejaku. Tidak. Ini pasti titah dari Sasuke-san lagi.

"Memang aku terlihat berbohong?" Ucapku yang terkekeh dan menarik setumpuk kertas itu. Dia tersenyum dan menyentuh rambutku dengan pelan.

"Ya, kau terlihat berbohong" Ucapnya tanpa melepas senyuman itu. Jujur, ia sangat baik padaku dan aku sangat merasa nyaman saat bersama Kakashi-san. Bagiku ia sudah seperti kakakku. Aku merasakan sentuhannya di rambutku.

"Kalian sedang apa? " Tanya Sasuke-san yang bagiku dia datang secara tiba-tiba. Kakashi-san secara langsung melepaskan sentuhannya dari rambutku. Dia menunduk hormat pada Sasuke-san, begitu juga aku.

"Kami hanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu saja, Sasuke" Ucap Kakashi-san yang tersenyum saat menghadapi Sasuke-san.

"Kau segera kerjakan tumpukan kertas itu, Sakura" Ucapnya yang menatap tajam padaku. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku dan menarik tumpukan kertas itu.

Aku lihat Sasuke-san memberi tanda agar Kakashi-san mendekat. Merekapun berjalan menjauhi tempat kerja ku dan membicarakan sesuatu. Aku tidak peduli itu. Lebih baik aku fokus pada pekerjaanku ini.

.

.

.

~to be continue~

.

.

.

_Hai, hai udah chap 4_

_Maaf telat upload..._

_Soalnya tugas masih menumpuk ditambah kerjaan pyuuhhh..._

_Kalau ada typo aku minta maaf lagi..._

_Dan maaf kalau ceritanya tidak seru_

_#menunduk45derajat_

_Ok,see you next time_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

_don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_. _

Malam ini aku hanya menunggu di depan rumahku. Karena saat pulang tadi ia bilang ia akan menjemputku di depan rumah dan aku sekarang menunggunya. Aku hanya memakai pakaian santai, karena ku pikir tidak perlu memakai yang mewah walaupun itu adalah ajakan makan malam dari atasan sendiri.

Tidak lama, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan ku. Kaca mobil itu diturunkan dan menunjukkan wajah tampan yang sudah aku tunggu. Eh, tidak tidak, dia milik orang lain. Aku menggeleng kan kepala ku.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Tanyanya yang membuat ku tersadar.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-san" Aku pun tersenyum.

Dia memberi tanda agar aku masuk ke mobil. Aku hanya mengikuti arahannya saja. Kembali aku duduk di samping nya. Dia adalah pria yang tampan dan keren bagiku. Namun, dibalik semua itu aku tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya bisa menjalani hubungan seperti ini dulu. Walaupun nantinya akan ada waktu aku tidak akan bisa bersamanya lagi.

Tidak ada obrolan apapun dalam perjalanan itu. Aku lihat sekitar saat ia memasukkan mobilnya ke parkiran. Setelah melihat dengan teliti, ini bukanlah tempat makan seperti restoran dan sebagainya. Tapi, ini adalah sebuah penginapan dengan kamar yang berjejer layaknya apartemen kecil.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, aku harus menunggunya dulu di tempat duduk dekat resepsionis. Aku lihat dia seperti memesan sebuah kamar pada resepsionis di penginapan ini. Ah, kenapa aku jadi ketakutan seperti ini?

Dia mendekati ku dan mengajakku pergi. Aku hanya mengikutinya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tiba lah kami di depan kamar. Ia membukakan pintu untukku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Kamar yang sangat bersih, itu yang ingin aku ucapkan saat memasuki kamar itu. Karena penempatan ranjang dan properti lainnya sangatlah apik dan bersih.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan. Jadi, kita tunggu saja disini" Ucapnya yang tersenyum padaku saat aku duduk di sisi ranjang dan dia berdiri di depanku.

"Sasuke-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Ucapku yang menatapnya. Dia langsung duduk di sampingku.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? " Dia balik bertanya padaku. Tangannya mulai menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke penginapan? Kau bilang kita hanya makan malam, bodoh" Ucapku yang kembali menekankan kata 'bodoh' itu.

Aku memang menyukainya, tapi bukan berarti aku harus makan malam dengannya di penginapan, kan? Layaknya aku akan menginap bersamanya dan itu tidak mungkin, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

"Hanya makan malam bersamamu" Ucapnya dengan santai.

"Jika hanya makan malam, 'kan bisa di tempat makan seperti restoran dan sebagainya. Tidak perlu kau menyewa kamar penginapan seperti ini, Sasuke-san" Ucapku yang menggulirkan bola mata dengan bosan.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai nya jika kita berdua seperti ini? " Tanyanya yang sekarang mengelus kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tahu kau pasti memiliki niat lain membawaku kemari" Aku memegang tangannya agar tidak lagi mengelus kepalaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki niat lain selain mengajak mu makan malam disini" Dia berganti menyentuh pipi kananku.

Perlahan wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahku dan dapat aku rasakan nafas nya tetap mengenai wajahku. Sepertinya ini sudah diluar batas ku, saat ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya terutama bibirnya.

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh dariku. Pada saat yang bersamaan ada yang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Perhatian nya teralihkan dan langsung berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

Dapat aku lihat, itu adalah pelayan di penginapan ini yang mengantarkan makanan. Aku bersyukur atas kejadian itu, karena dengan begitu aku dapat berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak mendorong tubuhnya.

Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan dua piring makanan di kedua tangannya. Dia tersenyum dan menaruh kedua piring itu di meja yang ada didepan televisi. Televisi itu berada di sebelah kanan ranjang dengan menempel di dinding. Aku berjalan ke arahnya saat ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku duduk dengan makanan yang ada di meja.

Kami makan tanpa obrolan apapun. Aku pun hanya makan dengan menonton acara yang sebenarnya sangat membosankan di televisi itu. Aku lirik Sasuke-san, ternyata dia juga sama. Hampir saja dia memergoki ku tapi aku langsung fokus lagi pada televisi. Dia merapikan bekas makannya dan meminum segelas air yang sudah ia pesan.

Setelah selesai makan aku kembali duduk di sisi ranjang. Dia pun duduk di samping ku lagi dan aku merasakan tangannya mulai merangkul pinggang ku. Aku menatapnya dengan dingin dan saat dia melihatku, dia hanya tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Sasuke-san... Lepaskan.. . " Aku melepaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku sentuh? " Tanyanya saat menarik tangannya dariku.

"Aku belum menjadi milikmu, Sasuke-san. Maka, kau belum bisa menyentuhku bagian apapun itu" Ucapku yang melipatkan tangan di depan dada.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadikan mu seutuhnya milikku. Jadi, izinkan aku untuk menyentuhmu" Dia mulai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku hanya berusaha memundurkan wajahku.

"Sakura, ayolah" Ucapnya saat ku lihat dia akan menyerah.

"Tidak. Aku bukanlah wanita yang bisa dengan mudahnya disentuh olehmu yang sudah memiliki istri dan anak di rumah" Mungkin ucapanku agak sarkastik. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi hanya kata-kata yang dapat aku ucapkan agar dia berhenti.

Aku lihat dia terkekeh. Lalu, ia menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dengan intens. "Dengar. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Apa kau juga menyukaiku, Sakura? "

Deg!

Pertanyaan itu kenapa terasa menyakitkan bagiku. Saat ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan padanya. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berbalik menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-san. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin merusak hubunganmu dengan semua orang di keluargamu, bodoh" Tidak terasa air mata ku keluar dari celah mata. Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Sstt... Jangan menangis. Sudah ku bilang, kita masih bisa merahasiakan hubungan kita ini" Dia mengusap air mataku dengan pelan. Aku melepaskan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Aku harus pulang" Ucapku. Aku berdiri dan akan beranjak saat tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku dari belakang.

"Kau marah?" Dia menempelkan dagunya di bahuku. Oh, ayolah... Apakah kejadian ini harus seperti drama di televisi?

"Ya, aku marah. Karena kau tetap saja berkata bahwa kita bisa merahasiakan hubungan ini. Namun, aku sebagai wanita juga ingin mendapat pengakuan dari yang lain dan aku juga sebagai wanita akan sangat tersakiti jika menjadi istrimu dan mengetahui suaminya ternyata memiliki hubungan lain dibelakang" Jelasku tanpa ingin memandang kearahnya.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya. Dapat aku dengar deru nafasnya menjalar di sekitar leherku dan menuju telingaku.

"Dia tidak akan tersakiti jika hanya aku berhubungan dengan orang lain" Bisiknya dengan pelan.

"Kita bicarakan nanti lagi. Aku harus segera pulang. Ibuku sudah memanggil terus dari tadi" Ucapku yang menunjukkan ponsel dengan layar yang dipenuhi panggilan tidak terjawab dari ibu.

"Kau yakin akan pulang selarut ini? " Tanyanya yang masih setia memeluk tubuhku yang kecil ini.

"Ya, aku tetap harus pulang meskipun sudah larut malam. Jika tidak, ibu pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkan ku. Apalagi aku tadi tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya karena ponselku yang aku senyapkan" Jelasku. Karena bagaimana pun malam ini aku harus menghindari dirinya.

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan mu sampai rumah" Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tanganku.

Kami keluar dari kamar itu. Aku menunggunya di mobil, karena dia mengurus beberapa hal dengan pemilik penginapan. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, karena aku bisa berhasil kabur dari hal buruk yang akan terjadi tadi.

Aku lihat dia menuju ke arah mobil. Dia berjalan dengan santainya. Dia duduk di sebelah ku dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada kesunyian di antara kami. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Tapi, aku juga bosan jika didiamkan terus seperti ini.

Aku menghela nafas berat dengan menatap keluar jendela mobil. Di sana hanya ada jajaran toko-toko yang sudah tutup, maklum ini juga sudah larut malam. Aku terkejut saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh pundakku.

"Sasuke-san... Aku pikir apa tadi... " Ucapku saat mengetahui bahwa yang menyentuh ku tadi adalah Sasuke-san.

"Kau masih marah? " Tanyanya namun matanya masih berfokus pada jalan.

"Tidak. Tadi aku hanya kesal karena kau terus saja berkata kita bisa merahasiakan hubungan ini. Aku juga ingin diakui sebagai pasanganmu, bodoh. Tapi, pada akhirnya jika aku menjadi kekasih gelapmu, tetap saja aku tidak akan pernah diakui oleh siapapun sebagai kekasih sejatimu. Juga, jika istrimu mengetahui hubungan ini, dia pasti akan sangat terpukul. Karena mengetahui su_" Tangannya tiba-tiba saja menghentikan pergerakan bibirku dan aku pun hanya bisa bungkam.

Dia kembali menarik tangannya dan berfokus pada jalanan lagi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam setelah hal itu. Mungkin aku juga salah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Namun, semua itu harus aku katakan agar ia sadar apa yang tengah ia inginkan itu salah.

"Kita sudah sampai" Ucapnya yang menatapku. Aku keluar dari mobil itu.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-san. Aku juga minta maaf sudah mengatakan hal itu" Aku membungkukkan diriku sebentar dan melihat ke arahnya yang berada di dalam mobil. Aku lihat dia tersenyum seperti tersenyum sedih dan juga lega.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Semua yang kau katakan itu benar adanya. Suatu saat aku akan menceritakan segalanya padamu tentang bagaimana diriku di rumah" Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini" Ucapnya yang langsung kembali mengendarai mobil nya.

Apa yang sudah ku katakan tadi sangat menyakiti nya? Arghh... Aku bingung bagaimana menghadapi nya nanti saat masuk kerja? Apa ia akan menjadi dingin padaku? Tidak, tidak, Sasuke-san tidak mungkin seperti itu. Tapi, ia pasti akan sangat sering memarahiku. Ah, sudahlah.

Aku pun memasuki rumah ku. Sesuai dugaanku, ibu sangat khawatir karena aku tidak mengangkat panggilannya terus. Tapi, ia kembali tenang saat aku menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

~to be continue~

.

.

.

_Wah, wah sampai juga di chap 5_

_Maaf ya kalau agak lama juga upload karena kemalasan ku ini arrgghh~~_

_Sudah, sudah..._

_ah, iya, aku memang sengaja membuat Sasuke supaya se bastard mungkin hehe_

_Jika ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya mohon maafkan daku_

_huwwa~~~_

_Akhir kata..._

_See you next time ~~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

don't like don't read

.

.

.

Hari itu aku masuk kerja seperti biasa. Aku bertemu dengannya dan hanya menunduk hormat padanya. Aku masih kurang enak hati dengan ucapanku waktu dulu. Dia pun tidak banyak berbicara saat memberikan ku setumpuk pekerjaan.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, saat ku lihat arloji di tangan ternyata sudah tengah lagi. Waktu untuk makan siang. Baru saja aku berdiri namun Kakashi-san sudah ada di depan meja kerja ku. Aku membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-san? " Tanyaku saat kembali berdiri.

"Kau mau ke kantin? " Tanyanya yang tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, iya. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang" Aku beranjak dari kursi ku dan berjalan menghampiri nya.

"Kau tidak mengajak Sasuke? Biasanya kau selalu mengingatkan nya untuk makan siang" Kakashi-san menunjuk pintu ruangan Sasuke-san yang masih tertutup.

"Aku ingin mengingatkan nya. Tapi, aku ragu dia akan mau ke kantin seperti biasanya" Aku hanya bisa menatap pintu itu.

Secara tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke-san yang kusut. Aku hanya bisa menahan taw aku karena melihat penampilannya itu. Aku lihat Kakashi-san hanya terdiam dan hampir sama sepertiku yaitu menahan tawa.

"Kau menertawakan ku, bodoh? " Ucap Sasuke-san dengan muka kusut nya itu. Semakin membuat ku ingin ketawa.

"Ah, maaf, Sasuke-san. Aku lupa mengingat kan mu jika sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang" Ucapku yang mendekatinya. Dia terlihat seperti menahan amarah dengan menatapku.

"Sakura, Sasuke. Lebih baik aku duluan ke kantin. Kau harus membawanya ke kantin" Aku menengok ke arah Kakashi-san dan melihat senyuman nya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

"Kau harusnya cuci muka dulu setelah bangun tidur itu, Sasuke-san" Ucapku yang merapikan jas yang ia pakai.

Ia adalah atasanku dan aku harus membuatnya terlihat berwibawa. Aku pun merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan meskipun aku harus sedikit berjinjit karena tingginya yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Kau ini, sampai harus merapikan rambutku juga" Dapat ku dengar dia sedikit terkekeh dengan tingkahku ini.

"Kau itu adalah direktur utama di perusahaan ini. Jadi, kau harus tetap terlihat berwibawa. Kau juga seharusnya cuci muka dulu, tapi dengan wajah tampan mu itu sepertinya tidak usah" Ucapku yang memandangi tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah karena sekarang aku berdiri di depan nya.

"Apa katamu tadi? Aku tampan?"

"Eh... Apa? Ah, tidak tidak. Aku tidak_"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tiba-tiba saja ada Karin-san menghampiri aku dan Sasuke-san, membuat perkataan ku terpotong.

"Kami hanya akan makan siang ke kantin" Ucap Sasuke-san yang menjawab pertanyaan Karin-san dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ano... Lebih baik aku duluan" Ucapku yang yang akan beranjak. Namun, tangan Sasuke-san menarik kerah jas yang kupakai, membuatku tidak bisa pergi.

"Kita pergi bersama, bodoh" Ucapnya dengan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Ba-baiklah" Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Karena bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa menolak nya untuk keadaan seperti ini.

"Tidak mungkin hanya makan siang jika gadis ini merapikan rambut mu" Kini aku lihat Karin-san kembali berbicara.

"Dia hanya merapikan nya saja agar aku tidak terlihat kusut. Lagipula apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di butik mu? " Tanya Sasuke-san yang masih setia memegang kerah jas ku. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin mendengar keributan dari mereka berdua.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin menemuimu, apa itu salah?" Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku saat keduanya mulai beradu mulut.

Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku menutup kedua telingaku dan memejamkan mata karena aku tidak ingin melihat keduanya bertengkar, apalagi jika itu adalah kesalahan dariku. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari situasi ini, jika saja Sasuke-san melepaskan tangannya.

"Ayo, Sakura" Ucapnya yang langsung menarik tanganku untuk pergi dari sana.

"Sasuke! Kau pasti menggunakan gadis kesenangan mu, kan?!" Aku mendengar seruan itu dari Karin-san. Namun, pria ini tetap menarikku pergi.

Apa kesenangan yang dimaksud oleh Karin-san? Apa Sasuke-san hanya ingin memanfaatkan ku? Setiap pertanyaan muncul di dalam pikiran ku. Di sepanjang lorong aku hanya bertanya-tanya. Hingga kami sampai di kantin dengan keramaian dari setiap karyawan di perusahaan ini.

Aku duduk di hadapan Sasuke-san setelah mengambil makanan. Aku masih bertanya-tanya, apakah Sasuke-san menarikku ke dalam kehidupan nya hanyalah untuk kesenangan dia sendiri? Berarti waktu dia berkata dia serius itu hanyalah bualannya saja. Oh tidak, mungkin aku sudah salah jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sakura? Makanlah, kita sudah kehilangan banyak waktu untuk istirahat" Ucap Sasuke-san yang berhasil menyadarkan diriku dari lamunan.

"I-iya, Sasuke-san... "

.

.

.

~to be continue~

.

.

.

_Maaf buat chapter sekarang filmnya pendek pake banget..._

_Aku lagi males up ~~_

_see you next time~~_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

don't like don't read

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku duduk di tempat kerja ku seperti biasa. Namun, aku masih memikirkan hal kemarin yang Karin-san katakan. Apa benar Sasuke-san hanya memanfaatkan ku untuk kesenangannya saja? Jika itu memang benar, aku harus berhenti untuk menyukai nya apalagi sampai mencintai nya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Papa! Aku belikan aku ice cream!"

Aku mendengar seruan dari suara anak kecil di sekitar lorong menuju tempat kerja ku. Ada langkah kaki juga yang menyertainya. Saat suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dapat aku lihat sosok anak kecil dan juga pria dewasa.

Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke-san dan seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun dengan tas sekolah di punggungnya. Heee... Apa anak laki-laki itu adalah anak Sasuke-san? Aku hanya terdiam saat keduanya semakin mendekat.

"Papa... " Aku lihat anak laki-laki itu menarik-narik lengan baju ayahnya tersebut.

Puk!

"Lihat. Dia asisten papa, kau harus hormat padanya" Ucap Sasuke-san yang menepuk kepala anaknya itu dengan menatap kearah ku.

Aku membungkukkan badanku sebentar untuk memberi hormat pada Sasuke-san sebagai atasanku. Anak laki-laki yang belum ku ketahui namanya itu membungkukkan badan dan langsung berlari ke arah ku. Matanya berbinar-binar saat memandang diriku ini. Ah, jadi malu.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan mendekati anak laki-laki itu. Aku berjongkok di depannya dan tersenyum. Dia sangat lucu menurutku. Namun saat aku lihat secara dekat, aku tidak dapat menemukan kesamaan dengan Sasuke-san di wajahnya. Aku menyentuh pipinya dengan pelan dan dia tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Shisui" Ucapnya dengan senyuman tiga jarinya.

"Shisui-kun, ya?"

"Nama kakak?" Dia menanyakan namaku dengan suaranya yang lucu itu. Ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya yang manis itu.

"Nama kakak_"

"Namanya Sakura, kau harus menghormatinya ya, Shisui?" Sasuke-san menepuk pundak Shisui-kun dan tersenyum padanya. Ah, indahnya pemandangan yang ada di depan ku saat ini. Apa yang kau pikiran, Sakura?

"Baik, papa" Shisui-kun menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Sakura, kami ke dalam dulu" Ucap Sasuke-san yang menatapku. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Dah... Kak Sakura" Shisui-kun memberiku lambaian tangannya dan aku pun hanya membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Siang hari, aku makan siang seperti biasa yaitu menemani Sasuke-san. Namun, sekarang ada yang berbeda. Sekarang ada Shisui-kun di samping kursi Sasuke-san. Ia makan dengan layaknya dan meminum segelas air yang sudah aku pesankan tadi.

"Papa... Aku beli ice cream dulu" Ucap Shisui-kun yang langsung beranjak dari kursi dan menuju tempat jualan ice cream di kantin ini.

"Sasuke-san... Anakmu sangat lucu" Ucapku sambil memandangi Shisui-kun dari jauh.

"Hn... Tapi anak itu bukanlah anak kandungku"

"Uhuk... " Aku tersentak saat mendengar bahwa Shisui-kun bukanlah anak kandung Sasuke-san. Pantas saja aku tidak menemukan kesamaan di wajahnya, hanya warna rambut saja yang sama.

"Kau pasti kaget, ya? Minum dulu dan aku akan menjelaskan nya" Sasuke-san tersenyum tipis padaku. Namun, ada suatu kesedihan di dalam senyuman tersebut.

Aku meminum kembali minuman ku dengan pelan dan menatap ke arahnya. Apa maksud dari semua yang ia katakan itu?

"Sebenarnya Shisui adalah anak pamanku. Namun, karena pamanku dan istrinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan jadi aku meminta izin pada ayahku untuk bisa mengadopsinya. Lagipula kami juga masih mempunyai ikatan darah. Setidaknya ia dapat merasakan adanya kasih sayang dari orang tua" Jelasnya dengan memandang Shisui-kun yang sedang berjalan kemari.

"Begitu. Lalu, dengan Karin-san... Apa kalian belum mempunyai anak?" Tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti pikiranku ini.

"Belum... Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah. Lagipula, Shisui tidak pernah menyukai nya" Ucap Sasuke-san dengan senyuman seperti menyeringai.

Shisui-kun duduk di kursinya dengan ice cream di tangannya. Ia sangat terlihat menikmati ice cream tersebut. Ah, manisnya... Stop. Aku harus berhenti begini. Tanpa sadar aku memegang kepalaku sendiri.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? "

"Apa kak Sakura sakit?"

Tanya keduanya yang membuatku mendongakkan kepala dan menggeleng. Aku pun tersenyum ke arah Shisui-kun yang juga membalas senyuman ku.

"Ano... Kak Sakura?"

"Iya?" Ucapku yang mendekat kan kursi ku pada Shisui-kun.

"Apa kak Sakura mau menjadi istri papa?"

"Uhuk!"

Pertanyaan polos itu berhasil membuat Sasuke-san yang sedang meminum kopinya jadi tersedak. Aku terkikik geli saat melihatnya begitu. Ia langsung menatap tajam ke arahku dan aku pun hanya bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawa ku ini. Aku lihat Shisui hanya terbengong saat melihat ayahnya tersedak.

"Kan sudah ada Karin-san yang menjadi ibumu. Masa papa Shisui-kun harus menikah lagi dengan kakak?" Ucapku dengan mengelus rambutnya yang ternyata sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak suka dia. Dia jahat, tidak seperti papa" Shisui-kun menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya semakin lucu. Aku menatap ke arah Sasuke-san. Namun, ia hanya memberi tanda agar aku tetap berbicara dengan Shisui-kun.

"Eh... Jahat kenapa? Semua ibu itu pasti ba_"

Teng! Tong!

Suara bel itu memotong ucapanku. Ingin rasanya aku menghancurkan bel tanda masuk tersebut. Aku pun hanya tersenyum pada Shisui-kun setelah bel itu berakhir.

"Lebih baik kita cepat masuk" Sasuke-san meraih tangan Shisui-kun dan mulai beranjak pergi dari kantin. Aku sendiri hanya mengikuti keduanya.

"Papa?"

"Hn?"

"Sepertinya mama marah. Dia sudah ke sini"

Mungkin itulah percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu yang kudengar sayup-sayup. Setelahnya, dapat kulihat Karin-san berjalan ke arah Sasuke-san dengan penuh amarah di matanya. Sejak pertama aku melihat istri atasanku itu, aku selalu takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Mengapa dia ada disini? Seharusnya, Shisui pergi ke sekolah hari ini!" Karin-san meninggikan suaranya tepat di depan Sasuke-san.

"Semua kakak kelasnya tengah ada ujian dan semua anak di kelas Shisui diliburkan. Jadi, aku langsung membawa nya kemari agar ia tidak bosan di rumah" Sasuke-san dengan santainya menjawab seruan Karin-san tersebut. He-hebat sekali atasanku ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Shisui-kun berlari ke arahku dan memeluk lututku. Aku dapat rasakan dia bergetar sangat hebat. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan akan seruan Karin-san.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Tutup kedua telinga mu dan jangan dengarkan keduanya jika mereka sedang bertengkar seperti itu" Ucapku yang menuntun Shisui-kun agar menutup kedua telinganya. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan menatapku. Ada sedikit air mata di ujung matanya. Aku tahu hal inilah yang membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa ibunya adalah orang jahat.

"Ayo, ikut kakak" Aku pun hanya bisa mengajaknya kembali menuju kantin.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana, bocah?!" Serunya yang membuatku sedikit merinding juga.

Aku agak membalikkan badanku namun tanganku masih memegangi bahu Shisui-kun. Dapat kulihat sepertinya ia akan marah besar padaku.

"A-aku hanya akan menenangkannya di kantin. Jika kalian masih ingin bertengkar silakan lanjutkan... Asal jangan di hadapan Shisui-kun, karena itu akan membuat pikirannya kacau" Jelasku dengan senyuman yang kupasang walaupun aku ketakutan.

"Bawa saja, Sakura. Urusanku dengan wanita ini masih belum selesai" Suara Sasuke-san sendiri terdengar sangat dingin di telingaku.

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan kembali berjalan menuntun Shisui-kun. Namun,..

"Kembalikan dia kesini! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Shisui-kun!" Karin-san kembali berseru padaku. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dan tetap berjalan.

"Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Justru kau yang harusnya sadar untuk bisa merawat Shisui dengan baik" Suara Sasuke-san itu semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar saat aku berhasil kembali ke kantin.

Aku lihat sekeliling, hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih berada di kantin. Selebihnya sudah mulai kerja kembali meskipun ada atasan mereka yang tengah bertengkar.

Puk!

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan melihat orang yang tadi menepuk pundakku. Aku tersenyum saat kulihat ia adalah Kakashi-san. Ia langsung duduk di dekatku dan memandang ke arah Shisui-kun yang masih ketakutan.

"Shisui-kun...?" Panggil Kakashi-san.

Shisui-kun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke arah Kakashi-san. Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung memeluk Kakashi-san dengan eratnya.

"Paman... Papa bertengkar lagi dengan perempuan itu... "

Kelihatannya dia sangat dekat dengan Kakashi-san. Aku lihat Kakashi-san mengelus kepala Shisui-kun. Dia tersenyum.

"Sst... Pertengkaran mereka nanti juga akan reda. Kau tunggu saja disini bersama kak Sakura, oke?"

Aku lihat Shisui-kun memandang Kakashi-san dan menganggukkan kepala nya. Ya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat itu semua.

.

.

.

Mungkin hari ini aku memang harus meninggalkan pekerjaan ku terlebih dulu karena harus menjaga Shisui-kun. Kakashi-san sendiri harus pergi untuk melerai Sasuke-san dan istrinya itu.

Tap! Tap!

Kudengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah sini. Aku memeluk Shisui-kun, takutnya itu adalah Karin-san yang akan memarahiku dan sebagainya.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Ternyata benar, itu adalah suara langkah Karin-san. Ia mendekati ku dengan penuh amarah. Dia menarik tangan Shisui-kun dengan paksa. Yang dapat aku lihat sekarang Shisui-kun sebentar lagi pasti akan menangis tapi dia menahannya karena pandangan Karin-san.

Karin-san mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arahku dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk saat ia berada tepat di hadapan ku.

Plak!!

Aw, itu sungguh menyakitkan saat dia berhasil menampar pipiku ini. Aku hanya bisa meringis, karena pipi ku benar-benar terasa sakit saat ini.

"Jangan pernah mendekati anakku dan suamiku lagi, jalang! "

Serunya yang kemudian pergi dari hadapanku dengan menarik Shisui-kun dengan paksa. Aku menariknya tapi sudah terlalu jauh. Lagipula pipiku juga masih terasa sakit.

Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir di pipi. Apa aku menangis? Oh, ayolah. Jangan selemah ini, Sakura. Aku mencoba menghapus air mata ku dengan kedua tangan.

Puk!

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dan saat aku menoleh ternyata itu adalah Kakashi-san. Dia duduk di dekatku dan menatap ke arahku, membuat ku menghentikan tangisan ku ini.

"Aku melihat semuanya. Apa pipi mu masih terasa sakit?" Tanyanya yang mencoba menyentuh pipiku.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Ucapku. Aku hanya ingin mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan berbohong. Pipimu sangat merah, itu pasti sangat terasa sakit"

Kakashi-san menyentuh pipiku dengan lembutnya. Sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan ku.

"Kakashi-san, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ini tidak terlalu sakit" Aku menggenggam tangannya dan melepaskan dari pipiku.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

.

.

.

~to be continued~

.

.

.

_ara ara~~__Maaf maaf telat banget nge up nya__banyak tugas dan kemalasan menghalangi ku untuk mengupdate fic ini huwaaaa__semoga kalian terhibur, walaupun ceritanya ngawur _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

don't like don't read

.

.

.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Deg!

I-ini... Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Jujur saja, Sakura. Aku tidak akan marah atau apapun itu, karena kau sendiri berhak menentukan perasaan mu"

Aku menundukkan kepala ku. Sungguh aku akan malu dihadapannya jika aku mengakui semua itu. Tapi, aku harus bisa jujur padanya

"A-ano... Ya, aku memang menyukainya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan nya tersebut. Karena aku tahu ia sudah memiliki istri dan juga anaknya meskipun itu adalah anak angkat"

Aku hanya bisa menjelaskan semua itu dengan mencuri pandang padanya. Takutnya ia akan memandang ku dengan jijik nya.

"Lalu... Setelah mendapat tamparan dari Karin tadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini setelah mendapat tamparan itu. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan rasa sakit itu lagi meskipun aku mencintai nya sepenuh hati.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini" Ucapku yang berhasil membuat Kakashi-san membulatkan matanya.

"Kakashi-san... Aku hanya ingin mengundurkan diri dari sini dan menjaga jarak dari Sasuke-san"

Aku menjelaskan dengan tersenyum canggung. Oh, ayolah. Apa aku sangat penting di perusahaan ini? Aku hanyalah seorang asisten saja tidak lebih.

"Souka... Semua itu terserah padamu. Jika kau mengundurkan diri dari sini, kau akan bekerja dimana?"

Dia mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Eh, bukan... Buku icha icha paradise nya. Disaat seperti ini, dia masih saja bisa membaca buku tersebut.

"Mungkin aku akan pergi ke Osaka. Aku tidak mungkin harus tetap disini, aku takut akan terus bertemu dengannya jika terus disini"

Aku hanya memandang langit-langit disana. Oya, aku belum bekerja sama sekali setelah istirahat ini. Apa Sasuke-san baik-baik saja ya?

"Jika begitu. Apa kau mau bekerja di cafe milik ayahku? Cafe nya berada di Osaka, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Ucapan itu membuat ku kembali menatap Kakashi-san. Dia hanya tersenyum ke arah ku. Benarkah? Berarti aku tidak perlu mencari pekerjaan lagi saat ke Osaka.

"Ya, aku mau. Tapi, Kakashi-san harus mengantarkan ku karena aku tidak tahu tempat nya" Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan itu mungkin terlihat konyol.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengantar mu. Saat kau akan ke Osaka nanti, cepatlah hubungi aku"

"Tentu sa_"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Ucapan itu sungguh membuatku terkejut dan memandang ke arah Sasuke-san yang baru saja datang. Aku lihat Kakashi-san hanya mengacuhkanku dengan membuka setiap lembaran bukunya itu.

"Ah, tidak ada, Sasuke-san. Hanya tentang keributan mu tadi siang" Ucapku pada dirinya yang berdiri tepat di hadapan ku.

"Jangan bohong padaku, bodoh"

Sasuke-san mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan ku, karena tempat duduk di samping kiri sudah diduduki oleh Kakashi-san.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu" Akupun tersenyum agar dia tidak curiga lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini aku sudah mempersiapkan surat pengunduran diri milikku. Ya, aku memang harus pergi dari perusahaan ini. Aku hanya duduk di tempat kerjaku karena aku tahu Sasuke-san pasti selalu datang agak telat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku memang mencintai nya, tapi bukan berarti aku harus memilikinya dengan menghancurkan hubungannya. Anaknya memang menyukaiku, tai aku sungguh tidak bisa melakukan nya. Aku harus secepatnya menjauhkan diri ku darinya.

Baru saja aku akan berdiri ternyata dia sudah ada di depan meja kerjaku. Dia menatapku dan aku pun berdiri untuk bisa berhadapan dengan nya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanyanya dengan menatapku lebih dekat.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu"

Aku menyodorkan surat pengunduran diriku padanya. Aku lihat raut wajahnya agak terkejut dengan surat yang ku berikan. Namun, ia kembali bersikap biasa dan membuka surat itu. Ia membacanya dengan teliti, sementara aku hanya menunggu keputusan nya.

"Apa alasan spesifik mu untuk keluar dari perusahaan ini?" Tanyanya dengan menatapku lebih dekat.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin berhenti saja" Aku memang harus membalas tatapannya agar ia yakin bahwa aku benar-benar serius untuk keluar dari perusahaan ini.

"Sakura, kau sudah dua tahun disini. Tidak mungkin tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengundurkan diri dari si_"

"Dia mengundurkan diri karena dirimu"

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi-san memotong ucapan Sasuke-san dengan datang tanpa ku ketahui. Dia mendekati Sasuke-san dan keduanya berdiri tepat di depan ku.

"Benar itu, Sakura? " Sasuke-san yang tadinya Kakashi-san sekarang kembali menatapku.

"Tidak. Jangan percaya ucapan Kakashi-san itu"

Aku berdiri dan menutup telingaku. Kenapa Kakashi-san mengatakan alasanku mengundurkan diri dari sini? Aku mencoba berlari dari keduanya. Namun, dapat kurasakan sebuah tangan yang menahanku untuk pergi.

"Kau harus ucapkan yang sebenarnya. Jangan terus berlari seperti itu, Sakura"

Rupanya Kakashi-san lah yang menahan tanganku.

"Baiklah... Aku hanya ingin menjaga jarak darimu, Sasuke-san"

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan pandangannya. Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa memandangnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu hingga kau berpikir untuk menjaga jarak dariku?" Sasuke-san memandang ku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ti-tidak... Aku hanya... "

Uh, alasan apalagi yang harus aku katakan untuk meyakinkan dirinya? Ayo, berpikirlah Sakura.

Puk!

Kakashi menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum. Ia langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke-san.

"Kemarin dia mendapatkan tamparan dari Karin. Kau tau 'kan, Sakura bukan seorang gadis yang pemberani seperti Karin. Dia memang menyukaimu, tapi ia juga yang akan terus mendapat rasa sakit karena menyukaimu. Ia hanya ingin menghindari itu dengan menjaga jarak darimu, Sasuke"

Jelas Kakashi-san yang memang benar-benar menjelaskan semuanya. Aku memandang Kakashi-san dan ia hanya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-san" Aku membungkukkan tubuhku dengan hormat.

"Itu bukanlah salahmu. Berdiri lah, ini adalah salahku yang terlalu membiarkan nya hingga menampar mu"

Aku memandang nya saat ia menyuruhku untuk kembali berdiri tegak. Aku lihat ia hanya tersenyum lembut kepadaku dan menyentuh pipiku.

"Aku akan mengijinkan mu untuk mengundurkan diri. Kakashi-san, tolong carikan pekerjaan lagi saat ia keluar dari perusahaan ini"

Ucapnya yang aku lihat Kakashi-san menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

~to be continue~


	9. Last Chapter

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

don't like don't read

.

.

.

Dan begitulah akhir cerita ku dengan seorang pimpinan yang pernah aku cintai. Sekarang ini, aku bekerja di cafe milik ayah Kakashi-san. Cafe yang sangat klasik namun tetap elegan.

Sebagai pemegang keuangan di cafe ini membuat ku harus beberapa tahun menetap di Osaka. Memang aku merindukan ibu, tapi lebih baik begini daripada aku kembali dan berhasil ditemukan lagi olehnya.

"Ano... Kakashi-san, apa Sasuke-san tahu aku bekerja disini?" Tanyaku saat duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi-san di salah satu meja cafe.

Dia selalu ke Cafe ini dua minggu sekali. Selain untuk menjenguk ayahnya, dia juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang denganku.

"Ya, setiap hari. Dia selalu ingin tahu dimana kau bekerja saat ini, namun aku selalu tidak memberitahu nya karena permintaan darimu" Dia menyeruput kopi yang tadi ia buat sendiri.

Ternyata Sasuke-san selama dua tahun ini selalu menanyakan ku. Hatiku senang namun kadang juga masih tersimpan rasa sakit jika mengingatnya.

"Souka... Lalu, bagaimana kabar Shisui-kun? " Aku merindukan anak itu. Apalagi dengan tingkahnya yang lucu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya Karin beberapa bulan kemarin meminta bercerai entah karena apa. Namun, Sasuke menyetujuinya dan akhirnya mereka bercerai" Ucapnya yang membuatku sedikit terkejut akan hal itu.

"Apa kau mau kembali kesana? "

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan memakan sepotong kue yang aku pesan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak merindukan suasana disana?" Tanyanya yang menatapku.

"Bukan begitu, Kakashi-san. Aku hanya sedang ingin berada disini. Mendengar Sasuke-san bercerai, aku sangat tidak menyangka nya sama sekali. Pasti kau pikir ini adalah kesempatan bagus untukku kembali, kan? " Jelasku yang mendapat anggukan darinya.

"Tapi, jika dia memang menginginkan ku dan mencintaiku dengan tulus. Lebih baik aku menunggu nya disini. Aku ingin dia yang menjemput" Aku hanya terkekeh setelah mengucapkan semua itu.

Dia pun hanya tertawa. Aku memang bodoh, ya.

"Benar sekali, Sakura. Biarkan ia menjemputmu" Untuk terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau memang gadis pintar"

Ia berdiri dan menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Memang sangat berbeda dengan tepukan yang selalu Sasuke-san berikan. Kakashi-san adalah lelaki yang aku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu"

Dia beranjak dan keluar dari cafe ini. Meninggalkan aku sendirian duduk disini.

Sasuke-san, aku akan menunggumu disini. Di tempat ini. Mungkin untuk sekarang kau bukanlah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk ku dan di masa depan bisa saja, kau akan menjadi takdirku.

.

.

.

~end~

_._

_._

_._

_Okeeeee..._

_Maaf, semuanya... jika selama ini ceritanya acak-acakan bahkan terlihat sangat-sangat tidak mengunggah selera_

_Terima kasih buat yang bisa terus baca_

_See you next time_

_semoga aku bisa lebih baik di fic yang lain_


End file.
